The Blood
by ROBOTJONZE
Summary: Rohan is given the gift of Hircine and now has to come to terms of his new power. But as his power grow in both the dovah and wolf, his feelings seem to grow bigger for a certain Companion who goes by the name of the Huntress.
1. Chapter 1

Shearpoint, it was a calm clear afternoon and the cool Skyrim wind brushed smoothly on the snowy hill top. The sun rose over making the sky a very nice blue. There on the top of the small mountain stood a Dragonwall, with a beastly ice dragon lying on top of it resting. On the other side of the mountain were three Nords surveying the area and looking at the dragon, coming up with a plan. Aela, Farkas and Rohan were crouched down watching the giant lizard sleep.

"Gods it's big." Says Aela

"You know this type of dragon?" ask Farkas to Rohan.

"I call these ice dragons cause of their pale blue scales and chilling ice breath. Look at its horns and spikes; it's almost like icicles. " says Rohan.

"How many of these types you've killed." Says Aela.

"Only two, they are damn tricky, so don't under estimate the frost breath, you may be a nord and ice doesn't do much harm but these dragons are damn powerful."

"Well let's make this your third." Says Farkas ready to fight. The three Companions charge for battle, Aela draws her bow and with a perfect aim she hits the dragon on the nostril. The dragon roared in pain and takes flight.

"Watch it's pattern! They like to toil most in the air than other dragons!" yells Rohan, "Yol Toor!" his fire breath soars to the dragon, only burning its tail. "Damn, was aiming for the wing!"

All of a sudden a crypt next to the Dragonwall burst open and out pop a druagr like priest wearing a strange mask. It lets out a banshee howl, getting the Companion's attention.

"What in Oblivion is that!" yells Aela. Rohan sees the priest recognizing it similar to one he fought in an old ancient nord barrow. "Oh shit!" It was a Dragonpriest.

"Watch the dragon I'll handle the priest!" Rohan charges at the priest but is hit by a fireball the dragon priest cast from its staff. Rohan realizes he can't get close to it because it will just barrage him with fireballs. "Feim Zii!" Rohan becomes Ethereal and runs toward the dragonpriest quick hurrying before the shout wears off.

Aela and Farkas was battling an air borne dragon. It blasts its icy frost breath, hitting the two companions. The breath was so cold that Farkas and Aela could literally feel their bones shake. The dragon swoops down close hitting them again with frost breath. Farkas swings his massive steel great sword cutting the dragon a bit. It didn't cause the dragon to land but the dragon hissed from the pain.

"This dragon has us if we don't get it to land!" says Farkas.

"On it!" says Aela in a somehow cheerful voice. She draws back the string of her bow and with a quick release the arrow flies right into the dragon's cornea. "YAHHH!" hisses the dragon. Aela shoots again making the second mark hitting the dragon's other eyes. The dragon hisses louder.

"Good thinking shield sister!"

The dragon was now blinded and began to fly uncontrollably; it had to land quickly, so it clumsily descends back to the ground towards Farkas and Aela.

"Look out!" shouts Aela, as they start dodge out of the way.

Rohan strikes the dragon priest with his sword, but the priest blocks his attack and strikes him with its staff, knocking him to the ground. The Dragonpriest then charges at Rohan about to strike again while Rohan is on the ground, Rohan quickly brought his shield up to block the attack then strikes with his sword as he gets to his feet. "Su Grah Dun!" Rohan starts to attack with amazing speed. His sword hits the priest like lighting, hard bashes of his shield in between. Rohan brings in the final blow and the Dragon priest bursts into ash, leaving nothing but his mask.

Farkas and Aela are still battling the blinded dragon which was harder than they thought. The dragon's others senses were still intact. It could smell them, feel and hear their movement. Aela climbed on top of the dragon's head and began to stab at it with her long steel dagger. It did little damage, while the dragon was kept busy with Aela on its head, Farkas took a good swings at it. He cuts at the throat and stabs at its icy scaly legs. Rohan jumps in, cutting at the dragon's mouth and throat. It finally went dead and fell to the ground. The dragon rolls on its side and slides down a little on the snowy slippery slope. Aela quickly jumps off the dragon but slips down, sliding further down the slope nearly off the cliff. She grabbed a small branch that luckily was there.

"AELA!" shouts Rohan and Farkas. They rush to the edge of the cliff to see Aela hanging on. Rohan begins to take off some of his things, "Quick lower me down!" Rohan hangs down reaching out to Aela while Farkas holds him by the legs. "Further!" says Rohan straining himself. "I can't!" says Farkas. The branch Aela was hanging on start to break a bit, making her lower further a little. Aela looks down and her heart races, she couldn't realize how high she was and knows it was a pretty big fall. "Aela don't look down! Just look at me!" yells Rohan, he thinks for a second and remembers he has a dwarven dagger in his back holster. He pulls the dagger out and holds it by the blade so Aela can grab the hilt. "Quick grab it!"

Aela grabs the dagger and blade digs into Rohan's palm as Aela's weight goes on it. Rohan cringes in pain as the dagger goes into his hand a bit. He was wearing steel Nordic gauntlets so leather was only covering the palm of his hand as steel covered the outer. Blood starts to stream out as Rohan pulls Aela with all his might. "I'm hurting you!" says Aela.

"Don't worry about it!" Rohan reaches his other hand out and grabs her. Farkas begins to pull them both up. They all stumble to the top and were out of breath. "You're alright?" ask Rohan to Aela.

"I'm fine." Says Aela, "Your hand?'

"Don't worry about it." Rohan gets up to see the ice dragon. Its blood stained the snow; it begins to sizzle and burn as Rohan absorbs its soul. Farkas and Aela watch in amazement, couldn't believe what they saw.

"Never thought I it see for real." Says Aela

"I use to hear stories about that." Says Farkas, "How you feel?"

Rohan takes a deep breath and smiles, "Morokei!" he said 'glorious' in dovah. Every time he absorb a dragon, the dovah speech would intertwine with his. Rohan goes to the dragon wall and reads it. "MODIR FIN GUT WahLaan QETHSEGHOL ZeyMahii VahRUKT OSKAR FIN Mey WEN ZUL LOS SahLo ahRK NI SahRot Thuum DO OK BROD. It means 'Modir the far raised this stone in his brother's memory, Oskar the fool whose voice was weak and not the mighty shout of his clan." Says Rohan.

"What shout is it?" ask Farkas. Rohan smirks at him and lets out a whisper "Zul Mey Gut." The whisper was so quiet Aela and Farkas couldn't hear a thing. "What you say?!" said Farkas.

"Hey cheese brain!" says a voice behind Farkas, it was Rohan's but Rohan was standing in front of him.

"What!? How did you? Ooooh!" says Farkas annoyed at that joke. Rohan and Aela laughs and the three companions look around for some mementos of the battle. Farkas looks at the mask the Dragon Priest wore and Aela was looking through a chest near the dragon wall. Rohan was examining the dragon's skeleton and begins to saw off some bones with his sword.

"You're taking the bones with you?" says Aela putting her treasure in a bag.

"Aye, Eorlund will would like to have a look at these." Rohan was putting the bones in a bag as well. The three Companions gather all their treasures and heads back to Whiterun.

- Whiterun at Jorrvaskr

Aela and Rohan were outside at the training grounds sitting under the pavilion. Aela was tending to Rohan's wounded hand. "I really appreciate what you did." Says Aela wrapping his hand. "Aren't shield siblings suppose to look after each other?" says Rohan. Aela rolls her eye and does a slight chuckle wishing he wouldn't be all flowery.

"Aela may I ask you something?"

"Go head."

"I've been hearing some talk about you and…Skjor?"

Aela continues to wrap his hand and takes a quick glance at Njada and Ria who were behind her talking. They see her and giggle a little, Aela has an annoyed look on her face. "Whatever you heard is just talk. Skjor and I have a relationship but nothing like what's been said. Besides even if it was, there wouldn't be an issue because there is nothing wrong with it." Rohan could tell she was annoyed by her tone. "I'll leave it at that." Says Rohan.

"Good, there all better." Aela finishes wrapping his hand.

Kodlak and Skjor were standing outside talking while watching the Companions practice and spar.

"Farkas told me about Shearpoint." Says Skjor.

"Yes, dragon slaying and killing a dragon's priest. Rohan does nothing but amazes." Says Kodlak with a smile.

"He's very likeable."

"Aye he is."

"I think we should have a talk with him."

Kodlak groans and his smiles disappears, "Skjor, no. I already know what you're thinking."

"You don't think he can't be a candidate for the Circle."

"Yes he's perfect for a Circle member but I don't need you polluting him with that blood."

"Polluting him!? You know ever since you'd became Harbinger you've done nothing but spat on what was something you once revered."

Kodlak looks at him with a little anger.

"I'm just as old as you are Kodlak and unlike you I like to look at the bright on things that's been giving to me. You go all, 'I'm a warrior', and 'I'm a true nord'. Do you know how insulting that is? You say that right in front of my face!"

"Skjor I don't mean to offend you, I've never looked down on you in any way. I just believe Rohan doesn't need that in him."

"You say it as if you own him. I believe Rohan is a grown man and can make his own decisions."

Kodlak does a loud disgusted huff and walks inside the mead hall, cursing under his breath.

"So you really ate a troll?" says Aela laughing at Rohan's story.

"Aye, was lost in the marsh had nothing to eat. The only thing that was there was a troll I just killed. I cooked it though." Says Rohan.

"That's disgusting, I can't imagine the taste." Cringes Aela.

"I've had worse, ate a Chaurus raw."

"Ugh!"

Rohan takes the shirt off his roughspun tunic, Aela a little impressed by his amazing physique, he points to a small stitch under his abs. "Bastard cut me with its tail, had to suck the poison out."

"Beats being bit by a frostbite spider." Aela rubs her thigh, remembering her bout with the giant spider.

"Really?" Rohan touches her thigh feeling the smoothness of her skin and feels a small scaring of the bite. "Those things are the worst." Aela blushes as she feel Rohan's thumb move on her inner thigh. Rohan looks at her and stops. They look at each other in silence for a short moment.

"Hey…um." Rohan tried to break the silence.

"Aela!" calls Skjor, "I need to talk to you right quick."

Aela gets up, "I gotta go, I'll see you later." She scurries to Skjor and they go inside.

"Careful Rohan." Says Torvar coming from sparing with Athis. He and Athis sit at the table next to Rohan. "She's into wolves not dragons." Torvar and Athis burst out laughing, at the little joke. Rohan shakes his head and sneers at them.

"I don't know how somebody can fall for a werewolf." Says Njada coming over.

"Oh you're just mad cause nobody won't fall for you." Jokes Athis, he begins laugh but Njada glares at him and he silence quickly.

"Hey Rohan, can I go dragon slaying with you next time?" ask Ria.

"Sure." Says Rohan.

"Farkas said you learned a shout, what is it?"

The group goes quiet and Rohan does a soft whisper, "Zul Mey Gut" the whisper then flies over to Vilkas who was practicing on a dummy. "Hey melon nose!" Vilkas turns around , "Huh! Rohan!" Rohan gives him a playful smile and Vilkas smiles back.

"Wow, what was it that you said?" ask Ria

"Voice, Fool,Far." Says Rohan. He gets up and heads to the Skyforge, to see Eorlund.

"I don't understand? Says Athis "I've been with the Companions for almost three years now and not once have I ever been at that Skyforge like Rohan does. I've only seen Eorlund twice at my time being here. Is it because I'm an elf?"

"It's because you never shut up!" sneers Njada.

Rohan comes at the Skyforge and sees Eorlund going through the bones Rohan brought back from Shearpoint. "These bones feel like glass a bit." Says Eorlund.

"They're ice dragon." Says Rohan heating up the forge.

"These won't do well for the upper set. The lower set yes but the upper no. I'll need some more bones from an Elder or Blood dragon to finish the upper." Says Eorlund as he dips the bones in Ebony alloy. "I didn't need all these Ebony ingots you know."

"Well I didn't know how much you needed so I bought a lot ." says Rohan as he heats some dragon bones. Rohan and Eorlund spent hours at the forge, hammering and smoothing. They worked until the moons rose high in the sky.

"Well that's all we can get done for now, it's late and I need to return home." Says Eorlund, "You know Rohan, I like this project we're doing. Never really thought I'd make something like this before."

"Well I needed help and you're the best blacksmith in Skyrim." Says Rohan. Eorlund gives Rohan a quick pat on his shoulder, "Bring those bones if you want to finish the upper set." He walks off home. Rohan decides to retire for the night. He walks off towards Jorrvaskr wiping soot from his face.

"Rohan." Says a voice in the darkness, It was Skjor standing in the middle of the training yard looking at the moons.

"Yes." Said Rohan coming over to him.

" You know the moons are just perfect when they face us at full mass. The Kahjiit say it means it's time for a change in some one's life.

"I guess so." Says Rohan not sure what Skjor was getting at.

"You've done a lot for the Companions and you've only been here for some time." Skjor continues to look at the sky. "I think it's time for you be part of the pack."

"You mean the Circle?!" Rohan was a little shocked.

"Yes, you've proven yourself many times over." Says Skjor now looking at him, "Follow me to the Underforge."

Rohan follows Skjor couldn't believe he was going to become a member all of a sudden. They walk up to what looks they were going to the Skyforge but really go through a secret door under the hill. Rohan looks around to see what looks like a secret room A stone bowl on an altar stood in the middle of the room. A by the bowl was a werewolf. "I'm sure you can recognize Aela in her beast form. She will be your forebear." Says Skjor

"Do I have to be a werewolf to be a part of the Circle?"

"Yes, some like Kodlak would be ashamed of it but how can someone deny a gift like this." Says Skjor, "He doesn't want us giving out this blessing anymore. So I take matters in my own hands." Skjor takes out a small dagger and grabs Aela's arm and cuts her. Aela's wolf blood drips into the bowl, filling it half way.

"If you do not want this gift, then leave nobody is forcing you." Says Skjor, "But if you do want this blessing then drink." He gestures to the bowl of blood.

Rohan thinks, he remembers Kodlak's words: _'Hircine will claim you to his hunting grounds, when your count of days are over. Some views this as a blessing, I…I am a true nord and Sovagarde should be my resting home. It's where a nord warrior should be.'_ Kodlak's words continue to echo but Rohan takes a breath and dips his hand into the bowl, drinking cups of the blood. He finishes gulping down some hand fulls and coughs hard. Skjor smiles at him "You are about to feel something Hircine has gifted to mortal kind."

"Really? Cause I don't feel any-, Rohan stops in his words and falls to his knees. His heart begins to race really fast and he sweats ferociously. Rohan's pupils shrink and starts to breath heavy. His breathing begins to turn into loud monster like grunts as fur grows all over him. His muscles tighten and his limbs grow long , claws form on his hands. His teeth sharpen into fangs, as Rohan's bright blue eyes turn red and yellow.

-Outside in the Plains District.

Two Whiterun guards stops patrolling for a quick talk. "Bronn, how ya been." Says one of the guards.

"Bored as usual." Says Bronn, "My cousin is out killing dragons and what do I get? Guard duty!"

"Oh shut it! Why are you complaining? Your cousin is out risking his life and you are here safe in the city."

Just then a werewolf pops out of nowhere and jumps on top of the guard, killing him on impact. "WHAT IN OBLIVION!AHHHHH!" yells Bronn.

The werewolf makes for the wall that surrounds the city, to escape. Before he leaps over he lets out a loud chilling howl that wakes up the entire town. The howl wakes up Kodlak who was fast asleep in his room. He opens his eyes, "Dammit Skjor!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rohan wakens from a shrouded slumber, he hears a river hissing in the distance as he comes to realize he was in a forest naked. Aela walks up to him carrying a bag of weapons and armor.

"How'd ya sleep?" she ask as she puts the bag down. Rohan gets up and does a loud yawn. "I've woken up in better conditions." He looks around the forest and sees rays of sunlight stream through the trees, he could hear birds chirping and the river blasting.

"I can smell this forest." Says Rohan as he breathes hard through his nose. His eyesight was clearer, his hearing was better than before and his smelling was very strong that he could taste the air. "You've taken part of the gift brother and born into the pack. I almost envy you, that first time is intense." Says Aela.

The gift, Rohan remembers how he turned into a werewolf last night. He stares into space as his memory returns to him. "That…that guard. I killed him didn't I?"

Aela rushes over to console him, "You didn't mean to. There was no way you could've seen him when you leaped over the wall to the Plains district."

"But he's dead, by my doing."

Aela puts her hands on his face, "Don't punish yourself for that. The beast blood can get dangerous but what separates us from other werewolves is that we have control."

"That was control!?" says Rohan.

"That was an accident." Says Aela, "Did you go on a rampage killing anything in your path?"

Rohan shakes his head.

"If you were just some common wolf, you'd do that. But sense you were given the blood directly you have control. The beast is part of your soul now and you can let out once you gather your strength back up."

"Is there a cure?"

"Cure!?" spats Aela, "You sound like the old man. Don't get me wrong I respect Kodlak, I really do. But if he wants some magical mead hall than let him go ahead. I'll take the glory of the hunt any day."

Rohan looks around once more, "Where are we?"

"To mark the occasion of your rebirth we have a celebration planned for you. There is a Silverhand fortress up ahead and you and I are going to kill every last one of them. We're also going after one of Silver hand's leaders, calls himself 'the Skinner'. Skjor has already went and scouted ahead. There's weapons and armor for you in that bag."

Rohan senses begin to heighten, his eyes twitch as his pupils dilate. Fangs begin to show as he breathes deep and muscles grow bigger and tighter. Aela grins, happy that Rohan would go into his beast mode. "Aren't you going to transform?" says Rohan in a rough monster tone.

"No, I'm gonna watch, see how you do." Says Aela

Rohan lets out a loud roar.

-Silverhand fortress

"What was that?" says a Silverhand who was outside in a lookout post.

"Could be a bear." Says the other Silverhand

"That doesn't sound like no bear." Says another.

They look around seeing nothing but trees, it was an utter silence all they heard was the rustling of the trees as the wind blew. Rohan pounces on one of the Silverhand, his massive claws digs at the argonian tearing him to bits.

"WEREWO- , an arrow goes through a Silverhand's neck, as the other is being eaten alive by Rohan. Aela walks to the door with her bow still in hand. "Good job, they didn't know what was coming." She opens the door and the two go inside. The doorway to the stairs begin lock up with a gated system. "Cowards locked down the place, they must've discovered Skjor." Says Aela, "Come on!" She pulls the lever and the two head through the fortress.

Silverhands attack them, silver blades and axes hit Rohan, stinging him. But Rohan claws his way through. He bites the throat of a wood elf, then back hands a Redguard making the silvehand fly off like a rag doll. Aela was doing some damage too, she shoots a nord Silverhand in the head and slits another in the throat with her dagger. She hits an imperial silverhand with her bow. As the imperial falls down, Aela grabs an arrow from the silverhand's quiver and shoots the arrow through an orc's eye.

They're making good time. An army of silverhand come running towards them, Rohan lets out a roar. The roar was so terrifying that silverhand drops their weapons and flees. Rohan and Aela start to kill the fleeing silverhand with ease. They then see another werewolf in a cage. Aela unlocks it, "Come with us if you want revenge."

The other werewolf follows and starts killing silverhand in his path. Aela shoots her arrows not missing a target as Rohan and the other werewolf start massacring the werewolf hunters left to right. The werewolf disembowels a silverhand, as Rohan bites off the head of another. Aela makes a quick shot to a silverhand who was about to slam Rohan in the head with a silver hammer. The arrow goes through the silverhand between her eyes. "No please!" shouts another silverhand who was being dragged by the werewolf into another room, Rohan joins in and nothing but the sound of two werewolves clawing and gnawing at the helpless dark elf silverhand. Blood splatters everywhere and nothing was left of the dunmer. The werewolf then changes back to human form, it was a teenage brenton boy, "Thanks." He says as he runs off.

"Unbelievable." Aela shakes her head, "They were going to kill a child." Rohan and Aela make it to the grand room of the fortress to see a group of well armored silverhand and a dead Skjor. "Skjor!" shouts Aela with sorrow.

"Kill the beasts." Yells the Skinner. Rohan charges at the silverhand, killing one and fatally injuring another.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Aela jumps on the Skinner and begins to punch him in the face, denting his helmet. Rohan claws at a silvehand but the other continue to gang up on him. One jumps on his back and plunges a silver dagger in his shoulder. Rohan lets out a roar and throws the silverhand off his back. The Skinner pushes Aela off him hard. He then pulls of his helmet revealing himself be an orc. Blood was dripping at the corner of his mouth as he grins at Aela maliciously, "Killing your friend was easy. Wish he came as a wolf though, I wanted to skin him alive." Aela charges at him enraged, the Skinner punches her in the throat. She gets back up only to be slapped down. "Come on bitch!" says the Skinner as he kicks her to the ground again, "Turn into a doggy for me so I can skin you." He kicks her hard in the face and then gets on top of her. The Skinner then puts his skinning dagger to her throat and presses up against her. "On second thought let me fuck you first." Aela then grabs the war axe holstered on the Skinner and slams it on the side of his face. The axe cleaves in his face deep but he was still alive. Aela pushes him off of her and continues to slam the axe in his face repeatedly . Her eyes were filed with rage.

Rohan finishes off the last of the Silver hand and turns back into his human form. He rushes over to Aela to see her slamming an axe on what's left of an orc's face. "Aela you've killed him!" Rohan grabs the axe before Aela gave another swing. Aela gets off the Skinner and goes over to Skjor's corpse. She stares at the dead body in disbelief.

"You fucking idiot!" she yells at Skjor's body, "If you had done what I said and went with a shield brother you would still be alive you stupid fuck!" Tears stream down her angry face. Rohan was startled he never saw Aela like this before.

Aela glares at Rohan in sorrow, "How the fuck am I going to explain this to Kodlak, he's already pissed that we made you into a werewolf and you killing that guard!"

Rohan walks over and comforts her, "It's going to be okay let's just head back home and talk."

"NO!" say Aela still angry, "We are going to wipe these miserable fucks off the planet! They've been fucking with us long enough! They got fortresses all over Skyrim and you and me are going kill them all!"

Rohan grabs Aela and looks at her in her eyes. "I know you are angry and I know you want revenge in blood but we have to stop for the moment and think. We have control, remember?" he says in his calm convincing tone.

Aela calms down for a bit and nods her head, "Okay, let's go back home."

-Whiterun two days later

It was an eerie silence in Jorrvaskr. Most of the time the mead hall would be loud with rabble and laughter. Skjor was just buried and instead of it being a fine Companion tradition to have a happy celebration of his life, the Companions were silent for how Kodlak's mood was. He wasn't talking to no one, he didn't even leave his room. The only thing they heard from Kodlak was him sobbing in himself to sleep. Skjor was Kodlak's best friend and it pained him on how he died. Kodlak always knew Skjor would die in battle but Skjor died in a battle that could've been avoided all together. If he had only listen to Kodlak.

Aela wasn't doing so great either she was cooped up in her room as well, only talking to Farkas and Vilkas. Rohan was at the Skyforge in silence playing with a ball of charcoal in his hand as he stared into space. Eorlund was heating some dragonbones and smelting some ebony. "I'm glad you got these Elder dragon bones, we can finally finish the upper set and move to the swords." Says Eorlund trying to cheer Rohan up.

"Aye." Says Rohan miserably still staring into space.

"Did you learn a shout when killed the dragon?"

"No."

Eorlund lets out a frustrated sigh, "You know one can't get over a death if you keep wallowing in it. It's a shame that Skjor is dead but his soul is now in Sovan- I mean the hunting grounds, it's what he wanted."

"Skjor's death isn't what's troubling me." Says Rohan, "It's Kodlak and Aela. Kodlak is hurt the most and his health is starting to deteriorate and Aela…(sighs) I'm afraid she's gonna do something drastic."

"Don't worry about Kodlak he's a tough bastard." Says Vignar walking up to the forge, "It's Aela you really need to worry about, that girl's a firecracker." Vignar looks at his brother's smiting , "Are these dragonbones?! Shouldn't you be working on Wuuthrad!"

"Don't worry about what I should be working on." Says Eorlund still on his work.

"I'm going to go check on Aela." Says Rohan as he leaves to Jorrvaskr. Rohan goes down to the quarters to Aela's room. The door was locked and Rohan gives it a soft knock. "Come in Rohan." Says Aela. Rohan walks in and closes the door behind him. "Hey…uh..you oka-

"I'm fine." Says Aela. She had books and maps sprawled around. Rohan looked at a map and sees ex.'s marked on them. "These the forts?" says Rohan.

"Yep." Says Aela writing something down. Rohan sits next her, "You going after all of them?"

"Farkas and Vilkas are already on their way to take out some in the Rift. There's one here in Whiterun, I'm going after." A long awkward silence happens.

"Can… I….. be your shield brother?" ask Rohan.

Aela looks at him with an unemotional look, "No." She goes back to writing in her logbook, "But you can be my hunting partner." Rohan raises his eyebrows catching her drift.

The two head out in the plains of Whiterun past Rorikstead and almost heading close to the Reach. They stop on top of a high hill. "There's the fortress." Says Aela pointing to a fort that had Silverhand banners flying around it. Aela starts to strip and limbers her body up, the sun was going down and the sky was getting dark. Aela body starts to twitch a bit. Rohan takes his armor off and weapon as he decides to transform too. "Keep up, I go fast." Says Aela, she takes on her beastly form and starts rushing ahead. Rohan then turns into the wolf too and follows.

The silverhand look out and sees the two werewolves and alerts the others. "Blow the horn!" The alarm horn blows and an army of Silverhand comes running out the fortress. "Lock the fortress up! No one gets in!" yells a Silverhand. Aela pounces on the band of hunters and slices them up, she claws at a group and guts fly. They hit Aela with their silver weapons but it does no good. She bite and claw at them. Aela rips the head off one with her claw, and grabs another by her mouth shaking him like a dog. Rohan finally makes it to scene only to find Aela killing most of them off. Aela looks at Rohan and gesture her head, telling him he needs to find them a way in. Rohan jumps to the top of the fort and and kills of some sileverhand there. He then jumps through a window breaking the bars that barred it. He quickly runs in the fortress and kills a silverhand guarding the door. Rohan then fines a switch on the wall and pulls it, the security gates then unlock and the door flies open. Aela then runs in charging towards a group of the werewolf hunters. She feeds on them while they were alive and claws at more. Rohan runs through to find the leader. He goes into a room where a large bonfire stood in the middle. Rohan looks to his left and just as he looked to his right a silver battle axe cuts his face. Rohan roared in pained, alerting Aela, she quickly stops feeding and rushes to his aid.

Rohan then brings his back hand across the leader's face. The remaining Silverhand calvary comes but Aela comes as well and starts massacring them. Rohan plunges his hand through the silverhands stomach and pulls out her spine. He then swings the spine with the head still on it at the other hunters. Rohan and Aela then begin to kill the silverhand in unison. Showing great team work. They finally kill off the last. Blood, guts and severed limbs were everywhere. Nothing but a red mushy mess. Aela then turns back into her human form and so does Rohan. They were both naked and covered in blood. They smile and even though they were in human form their animal instincts were still there. They begin to kiss each other out of the bloody rush they just did in killing the silverhand. They fall to the floor and begin to have rough sex on the bloodied ground.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a silent breakfast at Jorrvaskr, again. Tilma serves plates of meat and cheese as Brill brings in a barrel of mead for the Companions to drink. Everyone ate in silence, even Torvar sipped his cup of mead quietly, not looking up. Everyone sat at the table daring not to utter a sound. Kodlak comes in the mead hall looking restful and upbeat. "Good morning everyone!" he says with a smile. "Good morning!" says everyone in the room. Kodlak walks downstairs to his quarters. As he left the room the Companions were still sitting, startled for a moment. "Wha…what just happened?" says Ria. "I think…everything just went back to normal." Said Athis.

Eorlund was sharpening down some dragon bones and was steaming them in fire salts, then smoothing them with frost salts. Rohan was carving some ebony; he had a big grin on his face. "You've been smiling like that for weeks now. Is there a moth in your belly?" says Eorlund still on his work. "You can say that." Said Rohan still smiling.

"That's all I can do for the day lad. We're almost done though; it's just that the bones need to soak for a day so the frost and fire salts can do their job."

"Thanks Eorlund." Says Rohan. He was in a very wondrous mood, the memory of what he and Aela experience was unforgettable. They were really enjoying each other's company. Rohan finishes up what he was doing and goes to see Aela in her room. He does a soft knock on her door before walking in. Aela was sitting on the floor as usual tending to her bow. Rohan sits next to her, "Your bow?"

"Fine." She says in a stern tone. Rohan looked at her bow, he saw cracks and dents in the wood and the string was worn and dusty.

"Why not take it to Eorlund?" ask Rohan.

"There is no need fixing something that isn't broken. This bow can still shoot an arrow between a giant's eyes."

Rohan admired her optimism, for the past three weeks they had been taking out Silverhand camps and fortresses all over Skyrim. There had been news that werewolf hunting had been dying down, meaning the Silverhand was starting to back off. Rohan lays down for a bit, stretching his back on the floor. Aela leans over him and strokes his hair from the root. "We got plans tonight." She says in a soft voice staring in his eyes. "We're going to Eastmarch."

Rohan takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, "Can't we just stay home?"

"You'll enjoy yourself trust me."

Aela finish tending to her bows and lies down next to Rohan. "Turn this way I want to look at you." She says, Rohan turns facing her and smiles. "There's such fierceness in your eyes." Said Aela looking deep into Rohan's eyes.

"As there is in yours." Says Rohan. Aela keeps staring at him, trying to see if she can learn more about him. "Tell me about yourself." She says. Rohan turns back on his back and closes his eyes."What's there to know? You already know who I am."

"Yes I know what you are." Says Aela, "I know that you are the Dragonborn and you can shout like the dragons do." She then lies on top of him, "But I want to know Rohan not the Dragonborn."

Rohan opens one eye and looks at her. A small grin comes across his face, "You first."

Aela lays her head on his chest and begins her story, "I was raised in the forest. My ma died when I was six, so my pa raised me. We hunted everything in the forest; it was my pa who taught me the bow. It wasn't till I was older when I realize we were training for my trial. My trial to become a Companion. My mother was a Companion and her mother. All the women in my family were Companions all the way back to Hrotti Blackblade. Ma didn't live long to see me join but I fight to honor her and all my Shield-sisters through time. At first when I join I was a little bit timid but Farkas and Vilkas made me feel at home. They soon became the brothers I'm glad I never had." She says jokingly, "When I took on the blood of the wolf, I felt… complete. This was something that made me, Kodlak didn't understand but….. Skjor did." Aela stops at her story, she didn't want to finish for she still missed Skjor. She then looks at Rohan, "Now it's your turn."

Rohan begins his story, "I was adopted by imperials and lived in Chorrol. My father was a blacksmith, while my mother was basically a homemaker. I grew up learning the smiting trade. My father would make weapons for the fighter's guild, like how Eorlund makes weapons for us. I would go over there and watched the fighters train. There was a former Ali'kr at the guild, his name was Raseeki. He taught me the sword, and then there was an orc by the name of Morgoar, he taught me unarmed moves. I learned archery by a wood elf and wilderness training from a Kahjiit. I was basically trained by the guild. When my parents passed, I was planning on joining the guild but decided not to. I worked as a mercenary for some time and then decided to come home to my birthplace, Skyrim. That's when I was about to be executed without a trail but escaped cause a dragon came with nothing but death and chaos." Rohan jokes, "You know the rest."

Aela was glad he shared his story but she knew there was more to his past, he just didn't feel like talking about it. "Do you know anything about your birth parents?" she says still laying on him.

"Nope, only that they were nords and they named me Rohan."

"They named you after 'the fallen man'." Said Aela.

"The what?"

"You never heard of the story of Rohan? Mismjior Rohan?"

Rohan shakes his head.

"Back when Tiber Septim was Hjalti Talos he led his nord army to the Reach to battle the reachmen. Some forsworn were attacking villages and Talos were having issues stopping them. So one of his Lieutenants, Mismjior Rohan challenges a Forsworn leader to a duel on top of . The rule of the duel were whoever knocked the other off the mountain wins. As the battle began, the forsworn draw his weapon but Mismjior charged at him and pushed him off the mountain while holding on to him. People found the body of the forsworn but never Mismjior, he was named the 'fallen man'."

Aela looked to see that Rohan was pretending to be asleep and hits him on the head. Rohan chuckles and wrestles with her playfully. He moves in for a kiss but she puts her finger on his lips. "Not till tonight."

-Eastmarch sundown

Aela and Rohan were walking through the forest as the sun was creeping down.

"Are we there yet?" says Rohan. Aela was sniffing the air, "Close, we're close."

They head further in the forest it was now dark. They could see a campfire in the distance. Rohan looked at the group near the campfire, "Hmmm, these sure are a small band of Silverhand."

"We're not going after Silverhand." Says Aela, she begins to take off her clothes.

"Then what are we doing?" said Rohan still confused.

Aela was completely naked, "Convening with Hircine."

Rohan was shocked he knew what Aela meant, they were about to hunt.

"Aela, you now this is forbidden!"

"Hunting in the name of the Deadric lord of sport is forbidden?"

"No! But we are disobeying our laws as Companions. Companions should never put harm on the innocent and those people are. They had done nothing to us."

Aela was now annoyed, she hoped he would understand, "Look those are hunters, they have taken part in Hircine's domain and it is our duty to retract that."

"I never pledge myself to Hircine!" said Rohan angry.

"You did when you took the blood of the wolf!" said Aela angrier

Rohan did a loud huff, turned around and started to walk away, "I'm out of here, convene with the Huntsman by yourself." Aela did a louder huff and kicked the ground angrily. " Fine go! Go fuck a dragon or whatever is that you do then. I'll have fun by myself! I was hoping you'd understand!" Rohan could tell she was upset. He looked over to her and could see her looking down forcing back tears. Being a werewolf really meant something to her, it was a lifestyle she chose to take part of. Rohan walks over to her, "Look….Aela."

"Just go!" small tears form at Aela's eyes. Rohan lets out a sigh, he didn't like to see her upset. He begins to take off his armor and weapons. "So you'll do it." Says Aela.

"For you yes. But just this once." Rohan then takes on his beastform. Aela smiles and glad he would do this, and takes her beastform as well. The two werewolves crouch down and walk on all fours. They creep slowly towards the camp, stalking the prey.

A group of hunters sit around the fire after a long day of catching game. "Four elks, two sabers and a bear. Kyne has blessed me today." Says one of the hunters.

"I believe it was Hircine's favor." Says another.

"You prayed to that Deadra again boy?" says another hunter.

"Yep, before we left this morning. I've ask Hircine to give us a bountiful hunt."

"And did you give him something in return?"

The hunter shakes his head, they then hear a twig crack behind some bushes. Three hunters draw their weapons and goes to investigate. They look through the bushes and see nothing. Behind them a quick shadow rushes behind and takes a Khajiit who was standing with it. They quickly turn around, "Ma'ja! Ma'ja where are you!" . The shadow goes behind them again. "What was that!" A mangled corpse of a Khajiit drops in front of them. "Oh shit! Ma'ja!" A scream happens and the hunters rush over, they then see their comrades butchered as if an animal got them. "What is going on!" Two werewolves appear before them. The werewolves let out a terrifying roar. The hunters take off in the forest as the werewolves chase them . One of the hunters split from the group, he runs for a few more minutes and stops to catch his breath believing he had lost the werewolves. A shadow then cast over him so he turns around, "Wait! Please! NO!"

The other two hunters then stop running, they were out of breath. "Wait!" says a hunter, "Where's Lorr?" They hear a chilling scream and begin to run. They sprint deep into the forest, "Keep running brother! Keep running!" says the hunter. He is then snatched away by a beastly shadow. The other hunter then screams, he runs into a large boulder blocking his path. He turns around and sees a silhouette of a werewolf creep to him slowly, "Please no! I didn't mean to offend Hircine!" He sounded as if he was about to cry. The silhouette then walks into the moonlight and reveals to be a naked nord woman. Aela looks at the hysterical hunter and shakes her head in shame, "Hircine has only retracted your debt. Now get out of here." The hunter runs off crying. Aela looks at the starry sky and sees Rohan running up to her still in his beast form. He then turns back to a human, "Never again, I won't do this again. I only did this for you not Hircine." Aela smiles and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him slowly. Rohan then picks her up and the two make love under the clear night sky.

Vilkas walked outside to the training area, he sees Farkas sparing with Athis. "Have you seen Rohan?" asked Vilkas. "Nope!" says Farkas and Athis. Vilkas then walks over to Torvar, Ria and Njada. "Have any of you seen Rohan, Kodlak is looking for him."

"No, have you asked Aela?" Said Ria.

"You know those two have been really close since Skjor's death." Said Torvar.

"Yep, ever since Skjor was killed Aela needs someone else to spread her legs to." Said Njada.

"That is no way to talk of your shield-sister!" snaps Vilkas.

"Oh don't play dumb Vilkas you know it's true what's going on between them" said Njada, "Two nights ago I get up for a drink of water and just when I pass Aela's room I hear loud grunting that sounded like Rohan, I get closer to her door and hear Aela moaning 'Oh yes! Yes! More'!"

The three companions giggle but Vilkas wasn't. But he was aware of Rohan and Aela's apparent relationship. He actually walked in on them one time, while they were in an embrace. Vilkas then looked to Eorlund to see if he knew were Rohan was. Eorlund was concentrating on his work as usual. "Have you seen Rohan?" ask Vilkas. "No." said Eorlund still on his work. Vilkas then return inside and sees Tilma. "Tilma have you seen Rohan?"

Tilma nods, "He went out hunting with Aela. At Eastmarch." Tilma knew everything that goes on in Jorrvaskr.

Vilkas then caught on, on what she meant by "hunting". He hoped Rohan wasn't going down that path, Kodlak need him for something important. Rohan and Aela then walk inside carrying a stag they just killed. "How was the 'hunt'?" said Vilkas in a sarcastic manner knowing what they really did. "Fine brother, we've caught dinner." Says Aela in a defensive tone, hinting him to back off. "Kodlak's been looking for you Rohan." Says Vilkas, "He wants to speak to you in his room." Vilkas glares Aela. "Go on Rohan, I'll skin it." Says Aela glaring back at Vilkas.

Rohan goes down to Kodlak's room. He sees the harbinger reading a book. "Rohan, have a seat." Said Kodlak still in his book.

Rohan sits at a chair next to Kodlak, "Yes, harbinger?"

"What is that you have been doing lately?" said Kodlak not taking his eye out off his book. "I…I've been bringing honor to the Companions." Said Rohan timidly. Kodlak then puts down his book and looks at him, "Boy! Don't play me as a fool. I know you and Aela have been waging war with the Silverhand. Your hearts are filled with grief yes, but Skjor's death has been avenged times ago. You two have taken lives that weren't needed." Rohan has a sudden relief, he glad Kodlak didn't know of the affair he and Aela been having. "I also know you've been romancing with Aela as well." Rohan then tenses up. "You two are loud at night, keep it down next time." Rohan is relieved again. Kodlak then gets up, "I didn't call you here to scold you, I called you here because I need a favor."

"Anything harbinger." Said Rohan.

Kodlak begins to pace, "Have you heard the story on how we became werewolves?"

"Skjor said it was a blessing of Hircine." Said Rohan.

"Aye. That sounded like him. The Companions have been around for almost five thousand years, but the matter of beastblood has only troubled us for a few hundred."

"What is the truth then?"

"One of my predecessors was a good but short-sided man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt in the name of their lord Hircine, we would be granted great power."

"An so they became werewolves." Added Rohan.

Kodlak sighs and sits back down, "They didn't know the change would be permanent. The witches offered them payment, like anyone else. But we had been deceived."

"But aren't you more powerful now?" said Rohan.

"The witches didn't lie, of course. But it's more than power. The disease you see does not just affect your body, it seeps into your spirit. Upon death werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his hunting grounds. For some this is a paradise, they want nothing more to chase prey with their master for all eternity. And that is their choice but I'm still a true Nord…"

"And you want Sovangarde, you told me this before." Said Rohan, "Is there a cure?"

"That's what I spent my twilight years trying to find out. And now I found the answer, the witch's magic ensnared us and only their magic can release us."

"And you think we just go up to them and ask!?" says Rohan jokingly.

"They won't give it willingly but we can extract their powers with force. I want to seek them out go to their coven in the wilderness and strike them down as a true warrior of the wild. And bring me their heads, the seat of their abilities. From there, we may begin to undo centuries of impurity."

"And you want me to do this alone?"

"You should have no shield brother this time. For the spirit of Ysgramor is with you to restore honor to his legacy."

"But why me? I have only been a Companion for a short time and a Circle member. Why choose me?"

"Because…Rohan." Kodlak looks down and thinks for a moment. "When you first came in this room, asking to join… I saw…..I saw something mighty. I saw fierceness that I never really saw before, your eyes, the sound of your voice it was like Talos himself was in the room. I saw something in you that I never saw in any Companion." Kodlak get up and walks toward him, "When I saw you took the beastblood, I couldn't see that glow in your eyes anymore. I want you to do this, I need you to."

Rohan thinks for a moment and realize the harbinger wants him to do a honorouable task than any Companion has ever done. "I am honoroued to do this harbinger." Rohan bows his head a bit and puts his fist over his heart.

Rohan goes to his room to prepare for the trip, _"I'll ask Rami if she knows where the Glenmoril Witches' Coven is."_ He puts on some leather armor, takes an Orchish sword with him and a few health potions. As he leaves the room he sees Aela at the door waiting for him. "Where are you going?" she ask.

"Out, Kodlak asked for a favor." Says Rohan walking past her.

"Can I come with?"

Rohan stops, "No…he wanted me to do this alone."

Aela was confused on why Rohan was going out alone. It wasn't like Kodlak to send someone out without a shield-sibling.

"I'll return shortly." Says Rohan leaving Jorrkvaskr. He takes a quick stop at the Temple Kynareth to see Rami. He walks in the temple and sees the usual injured soldiers on the healing beds. Rohan sees Danica healing a Whiterun guard, "Priestess Pure-spring." Danica turns around, "Ah Rohan! I'm glad to see you."

"Is Rami around?"

"Yes she's at the prayer room."

Rohan goes into the small area of the temple to see Rami lighting some candles, "Rami, I need to ask you something." Rami was still lighting her candles not looking at Rohan, "Why don't you ask the Huntress to help you?" she says in a mocking tone. Rohan was confused, "Wha? What are you talking about?" Rami then stops what she's doing and glares at him, "Ever since you went and joined those band of sell swords you have been snubbing me! You haven't talked to me in weeks and now you need my help?!" Rohan understood he had been ignoring her lately.

"Look, Rami, I'm sorry…I've been-

"You love her don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! Aela! You love Aela, don't you?"

Rohan was now getting annoyed, "So what if I do! You're not jealous are you?"

Rami pauses for a moment and starts to cry, "You were my first Rohan! Even if it was forced you were still the first and only one I did that with. I know it may mean nothing to you but it does to me?" Rohan looks to see the handkerchief wrapped around her wrist, it was the blanket he gave her. "Rami look, I know I have been neglecting you lately and I apologize. But me and Aela have something between us , call it love call it whatever, we are in a relationship. But it doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore." He then hugs her, "I will never leave you. You are special to me."

Rami stops crying she still wasn't satisfied about Rohan and Aela but she was glad that he still thought about her. "What is that you need?" she says wiping her tears and changing the subject.

"It something for the Companions. Do you know of the Glenmoril Coven?" says Rohan, he figured since Rami lived with witches for a year she would know what he's talking about. Rami's face goes pale and small rage form in her eyes, "Are you kidding me!? You go on for weeks without talking to me; loving some girl and now when you want to talk to me you ask if I know of some witches? You had to bring up a memory I like to forget!?"

"Rami I didn't mean to offend-

"Yes I heard of them, there are four of them all sisters. They consider their patron Hircine."

"Do you know where they are?"

"They live in a cave deep in Eastmarch, towards Falkreath. It's called Glenmoril Cave."

Rohan hugs Rami once more and kisses her on the head. "Why are you going after the Glenmoril witches?" she says looking at him.

"A friend needs to get rid of something." Said Rohan trying veer away from the reason.

"But those witches do rituals for the Huntsman. Going there mean something of Hircine." Rami then looked deep in Rohan's eyes. She could tell something was in him; his eyes were not that glowing blue as they once were they were a bit gray. She then notices his dark brown hair was thicker and his black rugged beard was more scruffy than usual, as if he hadn't shave in months. She then came to realize what he was, "Oh my…You're a…a…were-

Rohan put his hand over her mouth, "Sssssshh! No one must know!"

Rami then stared at him as if there was more to it, "You're not the only one, are you?" Rohan just looked at her. "That Aela she's one too isn't she!" Rohan was still silent.

"All of them are?"

"Not all!" said Rohan, "Only a selected few. I'm going to the cave to take care of that." Rami understood, "You need to check the hills for the cave. That's all I know." Rohan give Rami another hug, "Thank you and I'm sorry for neglecting you."

"It's alright, just get that filth out of you. You are better than that."

Rohan sets out to deep in the forest of Eastmarch towards the Falkreath border. He rides his horse up the narrow rocky hills to find a small cave with a Stag's head mounted near the entrance; it was sign meaning witches dwell in that cave. _"This must be Glenmoril"_

Rohan walks into the dark, damp cave and lights a torch. He could smell fungus and polypore in the air, knowing the witches dabbling in their alchemy. He sees a small opening and walks in to see a hargraven cutting a goat and going through its entrails. Rohan draw his sword and with a quick swipe he cuts the witches head off before she could notice. Rohan stuffs the head a bag, _"One down, three to go."_ He finds another hargraven sleeping and slams his sword through her neck. There was the third one and it didn't put up much of a fight. Rohan killed the hargraven at ease. He stuffs the witches head in his bag of heads, _"Now where's the last one?"_

"Fool! You belong to Hircine companion!" says a croaky voice, it was a hargraven. Rohan turns around to see a giant fireball hurling his way. He quickly dodges only to find a second fireball hit him. The hargraven then conjures a big wolf like creature. The wolf beast then lunges at Rohan biting his arm. The hargraven then conjures yet another wolfbeast and it goes and grabs at Rohan's leg. The two wolves were now gnawing at Rohan, like how two dogs fight over meat.

"Haha!" laughs the hargraven, "What's it like to know that once you die you are claimed by the Huntsman hmmm? You must look at it as a blessing."

Rohan then quickly thinks, "Yol Toor!" A fiery blaze shoots from his mouth burning the wolf beast that was biting at his legs to disappear into ghostly ash. He takes his sword and stabs at the other wolfbeast in the head. The wolf then disappears. Rohan charges at the filthy hargraven. The hargraven shoots lightning sparks at him but it does little. "IIZ SLEN!" shouts Rohan, a powerful mist of ice shoots from his mouth on the hargraven turning her into a frozen state. She was completely covered in ice and was immobile giving Rohan the time to chop her head off. Rohan leaves the cave stuffing the frozen head with the bag with the rest. He gets on his horse and rides back to Whiterun.

-back at Whiterun

Rohan walks through the city on his way to Jorvaskr and realizes something was wrong. People were all around talking as if something just recently happened.

"How could this happen?"

"Attackers come in like that? How did they get past the guards?"

Rohan sees Rami in all the commotion, "Rami! What's happened?" Rami sees Rohan and rushes over, "Rohan it's the Companions, there's been an attack!" Rohan quickly ran to Jorvaskr with worry in his stomach. He goes to the mead hall and sees four dead bodies lying on the ground, it looked to be Silverhand. Torvar and Ria come up to him, "Damn Silverhand finally had the courage to come up here." Says Torvar. "It was a sneak attack, they came disguised as farmers." Said Ria. "Where's Aela!" said Rohan still worried. He then sees Aela running out to him for a hug. "Thank the Gods you're alright" he said kissing her cheek. "You need to come inside now!" said Aela she looked as if something tragic just happened.

Rohan goes in the mead hall to see dead Silverhand everywhere and an injured Athis lying on the floor as Njada tend to him. "Where were you?!" said Vilkas angrily as if he was about to cry. "Doing Kodlak's bidding whats going on!" said Rohan. A small tear goes down Vilkas cheek but he still kept his composure, "The old man…Kodlak...he's dead." Vilkas's words echoed in Rohan's head as he rush over to see a dead Kodlak lying on the ground. Rohan's stomach turned to stone as he sees the old man lying down with his eyes closed, a battle hammer was still in his hand. "His heart gave way." Said Farkas who sitting down next to him with his legs crossed, "He killed most of the Silverhand here but during the battle his old heart couldn't take it anymore, it exploded."

Rohan shook his head fighting back the tears, "If only I was here…

"Don't beat yourself up boy!" said Vignar who was tending to an injured Brill.

Rohan was beating himself up, he and Aela had been killing off the Silverhand for weeks and was giving the Companions to much exposure. They thought the Silverhand finally left them alone but really the Silverhand was just waiting for the right time to strike. Rohan puts his hand on Kodlak's forehead, _"I'm so sorry. This could've been avoided altogether."_

"What are we going to do now?" said Aela, "Not only is Kodlak dead but they taken our shards of Wuuthrad."

"We're going get them back!" said Vilkas, "And we going to settle this once and for all!"

"They have a fort up in the Pale, that's must be where they're hiding." Said Aela.

"Then that's where I'm going." Said Vilkas.

"I'm coming with you." Said Aela.

"No sister, you need to be the one to straighten things out here. Rohan, you're coming with."

Rohan nods and the two head out to the last Silverhand fort in the Pale.

The two Companions ride through the snowy plains of the Pale and over the hills making it to an old stone fort in the middle of the woods. "This must be it." Said Rohan dismounting his horse. "Aye." Said Vilkas, he was ready for revenge, "Let's kill these miserable bastards!"

The warriors barge in the forest startling everyone, "Knock! Knock!" taunted Rohan as he cleaves his sword in an orc Silverhand's belly. He then head butts him and chops an arm off another attacker. Vilkas was doing even more damage. The fierce Companion swings his greatsword dismembering limbs left to right. He impales a nord Silverhand and jams his sword in a redguard's neck. The two battle their way through the fort killing everyone in their path. "Yol Toor!" shouted Rohan burning Silverhand. He then freezes others with his frost breath.

They finally make it to the door of the last room, where the leader and the rest of the Silverhand were held up. They find the door locked, "Damn cowards!" said Vilkas. Rohan and Vilkas break through the door ready to kill. They see the Silverhand leader in heavy plated steel armor and the rest carrying big brawny weapons. "Let's end this!" said Vilkas, "NOW!"

"Yes lets." Sneered the leader whose voice was of a woman.

"You should've backed off when we killed your comrades in those other hold ups!" said Rohan.

"So we can sit here and let you beast plague our land!" spat the leader, "You filthy dogs cursed your own faction when you took the blood of the wolf. You don't deserve to have Wuuthrad and you don't deserve to breathe this air!"

"Pfft! What are you now, the Vigilants!" said Vilkas, "You have done crimes far more than we ever did. You go out killing anyone who is a werewolf. None of you stop and gave the chance to those who were just infected by the disease, the ones that didn't have a choice. You killed them off like animals. Some were even no older than thirteen. You think we never knew that?"

"Enough of this! Attack!" shouted the leader. The Silverhand then charge at the two Companions. A massive sword fight happens. Rohan dodges an axe to the head, causing the Silverhand to accidently kill another behind Rohan. Rohan then brings his sword in the Silverhand's stomach. Vilkas chops the legs off one Silverhand and is hit in the back with a mace. His wolf armor only stops the blow a little but still damage was done. Vilkas now enraged go on pillaging every Silverhand he saw. His wolf spirit intertwines with his warrior spirit, and Vilkas began to grunt loudly as he swings his sword. Fangs and reddish yellow eyes appear but he still kept in a semi human form. Vilkas was slaughtering the rest of the Silverhand to a point that even Rohan stopped what he was doing and watched in shock. Vilkas then grabs the Silverhand leader by the neck. Her helmet was off and she showed to be a redguard woman. She was helplessly in the air choking from Vilkas's big claw like hand. "This is for Kodlak you bitch!" growled Vilkas. He squeezes her neck so hard that her head slowly explodes. Rohan jerked back a little he never saw something so gruesome. Vilkas then goes back to his normal self. Reddish yellow in his eyes disappear and it goes back to his usual gray.

"Vilkas…brother are you okay." Said Rohan, not wanting to anger him.

"I'm fine brother. Go get the shards." Said Vilkas looking down, not believing what he just did.

Rohan quickly run up the steps of the upper deck of the room to find the axe shards in a small pile on the table. "I found them!"

"Good." Said Vilkas still with sorrow in his tone, "Let's get back to Whiterun for the funeral."

Word from the writer!: Okay if you are just reading this and you don't know who Rami is then read my Blessing of Nature story it will tell you. If you do know who Rami is then thanks for following up! Yes I made Aela the love interest but I hope I didn't make her seem smalty, you know seem "weak". You know that Aela is a complete badass. Any way this story is a bit longer than usual. But tell me how you think about this story and if there is some things I need add or improve. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

It was an eerie cloudy morning at Jorrvaskr. The Jarl, his court, citizens of Whiterun and other people from other holds came to the funeral of the Companion's Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane. The citizens of Skyrim stood near the Skyforeg as the Companions stood around it. The four Circle members stood out front, they see their fallen comrade lying on his funeral pyre. Kodlak was wrapped in a red and gold blanket; two gold coins were placed on his eyes. Everyone stood in silence, "Who shall do it." Said Vignar with a torch in his hand sighting that one of the Circle members must light the fire. Vilkas and Farkas kept looking down, "Rohan?" said Vignar. Rohan shook his head.

"I'll do it." Said Aela, grabbing the torch. She lights the hay that goes to the pyre on fire and began the Companion's sermon.

Aela: "Before the ancient flame."

The Circle: "We grieve."

Eorlund: "At this lost."

The Circle: "We weep."

Vilkas: "For the fallen."

The Circle: "We shout."

Farkas: "For ourselves."

The Circle: "We take our leave."

Rohan: "And forever bound."

The Circle: "We shall remain together."

The fire now burns the pyre, as the flames lick Kodlak's wrapped body the people begin to leave. "His spirit has departed. Members of the Circle let us withdraw to the Underforge, to grieve our last together." Said Aela. As the people leave the funeral Eorlund goes to Rohan for a second, "Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad still?"

"Yes." Said Rohan handing him the bag of the axe shards. Eorlund looks through the bag, "I'll need to prepare them for mounting again."

"You're going to do that now?" said Rohan.

"Yes now, there's another piece that Kodlak always kept close. Would you go to his chambers and get it for me?"

"Sure." Rohan goes into Jorrvaskr to Kodlak's room. Kodlak's room was the biggest room than all the other rooms in the mead hall. Weapons, animal mounts, and artifacts decorate his wall from his many adventures across Tamriel. Rohan looked in Kodlak's office/study but couldn't find the shard. He then checked in the bedroom and looked in the end table. There he sees the shard lying on top of a small book, it was Kodlak's journal. Rohan puts the shard in his pocket and then picks up the journal. He really didn't want to look in it but he wanted to find out more about Kodlak. Rohan reads it:

_In my dream, I see the line of Harbingers starting with Ysgramor. Each of them ascends to Sovngarde, until we come to Terrfyg, who is first turned us to the way of the beast. He tries to enter Sovngarde but before he reaches Tsun he is stop by a great wolf, who pulls him into the Hunting Grounds, where Hircine laughs with welcoming arms. _

_Then I see every next Harbinger turn away from Sovngarde and enter the Hunting Grounds of their own accord. Until it comes to me, and I see great Tsun on the misty horizon, beckoning me. It appears I have a choice. And then, at my side, a stranger I had not seen before. As I look into his eyes, we turn to see the same wolf who dragged away Terrfyg, and He and I draw weapons together._

_I realize this is only a dream, but a strong enough dream to inspire a man like me to take to writing, so it must be of some import._

_I've spoken of my thoughts to the Circle, withholding the part about the stranger lest__Skjor__worry I will no longer seek his counsel, and I was not surprised to see them torn by it. Skjor and__Aela__are strong in the ways of the beast, and even seemed to suggest that the Hunting Grounds would be their choice of afterlife, if it were truly a choice._

_Vilkas__seemed most troubled. The boy is as fierce as a sabre cat in battle, but his heart's fire burns too brightly at times. He felt deceived, and I don't blame him. __Farkas__didn't know what to think, but I believe he will come around with me and his brother eventually. He usually does._

_I don't know what to do about Skjor and Aela. I know they respect the Companions, and me, but they take to the blood more deeply than the rest of us._

_Fortune smiles upon us. Yesterday, Vilkas was telling me how difficult it had been for him to give up his transformations. Until we can pursue a true cure, the twins _

_And I have chosen not to give in to the beastblood. For me, it's provided a clearer head, but Vilkas seems to be suffering a bit for it. Farkas seems completely untroubled. That boy continues to amaze with his fortitude._

_While Vilkas was confiding, through the shadows of Jorrvaskr, I saw a newcomer approach, who wished to join our numbers. It was the stranger from my dream, the one who would stand with me against the beast. Vilkas began speaking obliquely, not wishing to air our problems in front of our guest, and I had to be doubly cautious to not reveal anything of our secrets to the newcomer while also not revealing the details of my dream to Vilkas. I don't know how the politicians deal with these sorts of machinations daily._

_In any case, I've sent Vilkas to test the newcomer. We'll see if this man is truly the great warrior I dreamt of_

_This newcomer, it seems, is made of decent stock. He calls himself Rohan Satilus, and has already impressed some of the Circle with his mettle. I still keep my own counsel on Rohan's place in my dream, for now. Let us see what kind of destiny he is carving before hitching to him._

_In the meanwhile, I look for ways of cleansing my blood. The writings and legends on the subject are sparse and contradictory. I don't wish to engage any wizardry on this matter, but I fear they may be the only ones who best know how to navigate these worlds of knowledge._

_It's apparent to me now that Terrfyg's choice to turn us was indeed a mistake. Magics and their ilk are not in keeping with the spirit of the Companions. We face our problems directly, without the needs of such trickery. I can only hope to guide us back to the true path of Ysgramor before the rot takes me._

_Rohan continues to impress. I don't know yet where he will stand on the question of the blood, but the question has not been presented yet. He does know that we carry the beastblood, and appears curious about it. Soon enough, I can explain our troubles, and hopefully see what role Rohan will play._

_I'm amazed that Aela thinks she can keep a secret among this drunken rabble. Especially with the loss of Skjor (my heart aches), emotions are fraying, and the walls of discretion are the first to fall._

_Apparently she and Rohan are waging their own separate war against the Silver Hand, in retaliation for Skjor's death. Their hearts are noble, but the course of vengeance is running hot, and I fear the counterstroke that may come if they do not rein in their fury._

_Rohan shows valor, though, even in this more underhanded time. We have not had cause to speak much, and that is something I deeply regret. I have high hopes for his destiny, as I realized that Rohan appearance in my dream may indeed mark him as the Harbinger to succeed me._

_I have received few dreams over the course of my life, but when they come, I have learned to trust them. I have also learned to trust the instincts of my heart, which tells me that Rohan can carry the__Companions__legacy as truly as any residing in Jorrvaskr, especially with the loss of Skjor. Aela is too solitary, Vilkas too fiery, and Farkas too kind-hearted. Only Rohan stands as a true warrior who can keep a still mind amidst these burning hearts._

_I will not speak to him of any of this, though. It is too much to burden another with. My hope is that Rohan and I can keep counsel over the coming years, that I can impart the wisdom of the Harbingers. All things in time. Firstly, I will seek Rohan's assistance in the matter of the__witches of Glenmoril__. It would appear that our path to the cure is not without some poetic justice for the tricksters who first cursed us._

Rohan drops the journal out of shock, _"Did I read this right or did he just write that I was to become harbinger!" _ He couldn't believe after he was to return from Glenmoril, Kodlak was going to act as a mentor carving him into to be the next Harbinger of the Companions. Rohan quickly goes to Eorlund and gives him the shard, his mind was still shocked on what he read. "Thank you lad!" Said Eorlund, "You should return to your shield-siblings in the Underforge."

Rohan goes to the Underforge carrying a small bag, Instead of seeing shield-siblings grieve for their fallen comrade he sees three nords arguing.

"Kodlak wanted to be clean! He wanted to get rid of it." Said Farkas.

"I am one with my brother, why don't you look past your selfishness Aela!" said Vilkas.

"I don't see how can someone give up gift like this and how am I selfish?!" said Aela.

"You and Skjor you cared nothing but yourself and that stupid hunt!"

"Oh is that right Vilkas? As I do recall you were always in your transformations. All the time until you spoke with Kodlak then you act all 'high and mighty' and 'honorable'!"

"She has a point Vilkas."

"Oh shut it Farkas you blithering oaf! And for you Aela if wasn't for your revenge mission. The Silverhand would've never come here!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT HE'S DEAD!"

The three Companions begin to argue even more, Vilkas and Aela were on the verge of drawing blades and fight.

"Hey!" shouted Rohan, "What is this? HUH!? Today we just put our Harbinger to rest and you three honor his memory by fighting amongst yourselves?! We will never put each other down or blame each other for anything. And we will never have any unneeded bloodshed!"

"You sound as if you're Harbinger." Said Farkas. Rohan's face then goes blank.

"Farkas and Vilkas believe that there still is a chance to cure Kodlak of his lycanthropy but how can we and with what cure?" said Aela.

A small grin goes across Rohan's face, "We can cure him." He then reaches into his bag and pulls out a dry head of a Hargraven. The other Companions jerk back in disgust, "What is that!" said Vilkas.

"This is a Glenmoril witch. Well her head at least, I went to their cave and cut their heads off."

"The Glenmoril witches!" said Farkas, "I remember them, they were the ones who turned us into wolves."

"Kodlak told you to get them didn't he?" said Aela.

"Aye, He said their heads are the seat of their power and only their magic can reverse the curse."

"But how?" Ask Vilkas.

"Ysgramor's tomb."

"But Ysgramor's tomb is locked up and they only way to get in is through Wuuthrad but it's in pieces." Said Aela.

"And they said dragons were only stories and the Elves once ruled Skyrim. That's because things aren't don't mean they should be isn't." said Eorlund walking in the Underforge, he had a massive axe on his back.

"That axe." Said Vilkas, "Is that?"

"Wuuthrad, yes." Said Eorlund he then tosses the axe to Rohan. Rohan catches it and holds the ancient axe in his hands. He could feel the power from it.

"Let's ride on to Ysgramor's tomb!" said Vilkas.

"For Kodlak!" said Aela.

"For Kodlak!" said Farkas.

"For Kodlak!" said Eorlund.

Rohan puts the axe in the back holster of his wolf armor, "For Kodlak!"

Through the wide green plains, to the wintery mountain hills the four Companions ride to Ysgramor's tomb. They finally made their stop in Winterhold, where they took a small boat through the cold ocean of the Sea of Ghost. They warriors dodge through the ice bergs making it to what looks like a nearly frozen tomb.

They walk in the Ysgramor's tomb, Aela lighting a bronze torch on the wall, causing a chain reaction of torches to light. They were in a massive front room. In the middle of the room stood a statue of Ysgramor. His statue was made of smooth stone and at its foot were gifts and offerings. His hand was sculpted as if it was holding a battle axe, Wuuthrad to be exact.

Rohan carefully places the axe in the statue's hand. A giant door behind it swings open.

"Lets move." Said Aela, drawing her bow. Her and Farkas go through the door. Rohan was about to follow but he sees Vilkas standing at the statue, "Aren't you coming?"

"No…I'm not." Said Vilkas, "Back at that fort, I lost control and I'm afraid I'll do it again. You saw what happen."

Rohan remembers that grizzly attack Vilkas did when they were taking out that last fort of the Silverhand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes brother, I am not honorable like you are to face the Ysgramor's 500. When you enter that tomb, the 500 nedes will challenge you to see if you worthy to be in the tomb. I know I'm not. Go and give Kodlak my respect to me."

Rohan does a salute by putting his fist over his heart, Vilkas salutes back. Rohan catches up with Aela and Farkas. They go into a room filled with crypts instead of crypts popping out druagrs, ghost apparitions of Nedic warriors come charging at them.

"Who dares disturb the dead!" said the ghost.

Rohan, Farkas and Aela go into massive battle with the ghost. None of them were scared but they felt honor like any Companion to face the original Companions. They all had vigorous grins on their faces as they went into a sword battle. Rohan kills them easily with his skyforge swords as Farkas swings away with his greatsword. Aela shoots her bow at on coming Nedes.

They go to another room smaller than the other kills off some more ghosts. They stop at a hall way that had swing pendulum trap.

"Um?" said Farkas

"You first." Said Aela.

"I got this." Said Rohan pushing the two aside, "Wuuld Nah!"Rohan then jets through the hall unscathed. He sees the switch that stops the trap and pulls it.

After killing more Nedic ghost, the Companions stop before they go into a room that looked covered in webs. Farkas face goes sticked with fear.

"Are you alright?" said Rohan.

"Sorry brother but I can't go any further. Ever since Dustman Cairn the big crawly things frighten me." Said Farkas, "Everyone has a weakness and this one is mine. Pay my respects for Kodlak for me, I going back to join my brother."

Rohan and Aela were the only ones left so they continue their quest. They then find themselves killing off ghost and frost bite spiders. Rohan chops the legs off a giant spider as Aela shoots her bow at a few ghosts. "You got bit?" said Aela.

"No! You?"

Aela shakes her head. After several minutes of ghost killing and spider slaying they make it to the room where the Harbingers are buried.

"Any ideas on how we are actually going to cure him?" said Aela.

"Um no, I actually thought we really weren't going to make it this far." Said Rohan chuckling to himself.

The great room was dead quiet, crypts all stood in against the wall surrounding the area. "Where are all the ghost of the Harbingers?" said Rohan.

"They're here; it's just that you can't see them." Said a ghostly voice, it sounded familiar. Rohan turns around to see a ghostly apparition standing by a fire pit with blue flames warming himself, it was Kodlak. Rohan and Aela's face go blank; they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Kodlak?! Is that you?" said Rohan.

Kodlak nods still warming himself by the fire. "What are you doing here?" said Aela.

"Hiding from Hircine like all the other Harbingers." Rohan and Aela looked around they saw no one. "I don't see them." Said Rohan.

"You don't see them cause your heart only knows me as Harbinger. I bet if Vignar was here he could see a plenty of my predecessors." Chuckles Kodlak, "But they see you Rohan and they are most impressed. So impressed they agree with my decision." Kodlak looks at Rohan knowing what he was talking about.

"I have the witch's heads." Said Rohan

"Great cast one in the fire!" said Kodlak motioning to the fire. Kodlak placed his hands on the fire pit and Rohan puts a witches head in the fire. The fire pit lets out a glowing blue aurora and Kodlak begins to shake, a giant ghostly wolf best comes out of him, it was his wolf spirit.

Rohan and Aela do battle at the powerful spirit. Aela shoots at the wolf hitting it, the wolf charges at her pinning her to the ground. It tries to bite at her but she uses her bow to block. The wolf beast bites at her bow breaking it. Rohan strikes at it with his sword. The wolf then draws his attention on him. It bites at him but Rohan counters back. "Aela!" shouted  
Rohan as he throws her his other sword. Aela catches it and the two warriors double team on the beast. Killing it. The wolf ghost disappears into an ash and Rohan rushes to Kodlak's spirit.

"Did it work?" said Rohan.

"Yes… it did." Said Kodlak, "I feel whole, I feel complete, and you given this to me. Thank you!"

"What will you do now?" said Rohan.

"I must go to Sovngarde and ask if any warriors can help save the other Companions who were captured by the huntsman."

A shining glow of light from the crack of the ceiling comes down on Kodlak. He starts to fade, "I can feel Sovngarde's mist. Thank you Rohan Satilus! For everything. I know you will lead the Companions into honor and glory. Not as an advisor but a true leader, just like Ysgramor. Farewell Harbinger!" Kodlak fades away into the sky on his way to Sovngarde.

"Farewell dear friend." Said Rohan.

Aela walked up to him with a confused look on her face but she had a small smile. "Did I hear him right? Or did I just heard him call you Harbinger?"

"Does this anger you?"

"No, it doesn't. You seem like the one for the job and it is my honor to be the first to address you as Harbinger."

Rohan gives Aela a big bear hug, "I'm glad we did this for him."

"Me too."

Before they went back to Vilkas and Farkas, Rohan and Aela finds some treasure. Aela takes a very sturdy Nedic bow and Rohan finds the shield of Ysgramor. The shield was massive as the axe.

They go back to the front room from a secret passage. "Well?" said Vilkas.

"Kodlak's spirit is now cleansed and he is now in the halls of Sovngarde." Said Rohan.

"Thank the Gods!" cheered Farkas.

"I'm glad we have given what the old man wanted but what about us? Kodlak is now laid to rest, so we need a new Harbinger." Said Vilkas.

"You're looking at him." Said Aela, gesturing to Rohan.

The twins stood puzzled for a short moment.

"Kodlak said that himself?" said Farkas.

Aela nods.

"Him?!" said Vilkas, "The one who came to our halls out of nowhere, breaks my sword at a spar. Goes and slays dragons whenever he pleases then takes their bones doing Gods no what, kills off the Silverhand and still manages to take out some bandit camps? Him!?"

Vilkas then glares at Rohan for a minute, then a smile grows on his face, he begins to laugh and hugs Rohan. "I have to say I couldn't have think of a better choice." Farkas then picks Rohan up and spins him around. "Rohan is the new Kodlak! Rohan is the new Kodlak!" he chanted playfully.

The four warriors return home to Jorrvaskr, the other Companions were sitting at the table waiting for them. "Show respect your new Harbinger approaches!" shouted Vignar looking Rohan with a smile. Rohan smiled back at him seeing that Vignar knew the entire time. The Companions get up and herd around the Circle members.

"Kodlak's spirit, it's now in Sovangarde?" said Torvar.

"You actually went in the tomb?" said Ria

"How did you cleanses him?" said Athis.

"What does Vignar mean by new Harbinger?!" shouted Njada.

Everyone in the meadhall then went silent. "Yeah…what does he mean by new Harbinger." Said Athis.

"For now on if there is any advice or guidance that is to be given upon the Companions it shall be from Rohan and Rohan alone." Said Vilkas.

"His voice will be highly respected in this hall." Said Farkas.

"And by everyone." Said Aela.

Rohan remained silent.

"Well Harbinger, what guidance do you have for us? What is your first decree?" said Njada in sarcastic manner.

Rohan then slowly walks up to her glaring and passes her grabbing a tankard off the table. He walks to a giant mead barrel on the other side of the feast table and fills the tankard with nice warm frothy mead. He then hands it to Njada, "DRINK!" Njada takes the tankard and gulps down the mead. The Companions then cheered and begin to celebrate like never before.

Word from the writer: Only one chapter left in this story. After that I'm going to continue with Rohan and his destiny as the Dragonborn. But the Companions will remain as big character throughout my series. Please give me your opinion on how I did good or bad and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It was a sunny afternoon in the plains of Whiterun and a giant was doing his usual herding of his mammoths. The giant puts his club down and leans against a boulder. An arrow suddenly hits his neck. The giant quickly puts his hand on his neck as blood gushes out; he looks around to see where the arrow came from but sees nothing. A second arrow hits him in the neck again and then another in his head, killing him. The giant falls to ground hard startling the herd of mammoths.

The mammoths stampede through the grassy fields as three Companions on horses. "Stay on the outside! Don't wanna get squish!" shouted Rohan. Farkas charges ahead of the herd, "Farkas! Get back!" yelled Vilkas. Farkas quickly maneuvers his horse away from one of the giant beast. Rohan then sides his horse near a mammoth and stands on his saddle crouching. He times himself right and jumps on the side of the mammoth, hanging on for dear life. Rohan climbs to the top of the mammoth, riding on its back.

"What are you doing!" said Farkas.

Rohan holds on the thick fur of the mammoth's back, "I don't know! Right now I'm trying to survive!"

"You know you never really over think your plans do you!?" said Vilkas.

Rohan was bouncing everywhere on the stampeding mammoth, "NO! Apparently not!"

Rohan then grabs the hairs behind the mammoth's ears and steers it away from the herd. Farkas and Vilkas chase after it, slicing at its legs with their swords.

"It's not stopping!" said Farkas.

"Its gonna go on a rampage if we don't take it out!" said Vilkas.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" Rohan stabs the mammoth with an ebony dagger but it angers the mammoth making it run faster.

An arrow then hits the mammoth between the eyes, then another and another, until the mammoth dies. The mammoth comes crashing down a small hill and Rohan jumps off, tumbling with it. Rohan stops tumbling down but the mammoth kept sliding towards him. The mammoth stops sliding only inches from Rohan.

"You guys hunt like pups." Said Aela sheathing her bow. She hops on the dead mammoth examining her kill.

"You hiding in the plains seem the easy way." Said Farkas.

"It's the smart way." Aela jumps off and sees Rohan getting off the ground. "You look pale something frightening ya?" she laughs.

"I was two inched away from being squashed by a mammoth!" said Rohan dusting himself off.

"How are we suppose to get this back to the Jorrvaskr?" said Vilkas.

"My housecarl Lydia is bringing us a cart."

"We might need two." Said Farkas.

-Jorrvaskr

The Companions revel and feast in the mid hours of the night. Ever since Rohan became Harbinger he had been restoring order into the Companions faction. Although they are in charge of themselves, Rohan made sure they kept to an honorable code, he also started to do more traditional things such as giving the warriors big feast after a long day of quests. The drunken rabble became more common than they were before. Food, Fighting and Friendship, that was the motto the Companions were now living by. As they were laughing and telling drunken stories, Rohan takes Aela to his room.

"I have something for you." Said Rohan, they were sitting on his bed. He pulls out something long and wrapped in paper and hands it to Aela. Aela unwraps it and it reveals to be a bow. The bow was made out of ebony, and it had a nice leather grip, wolf symbols were engraved on the wood, and the string was a perfect, it wasn't to lose or too tight.

"I made it myself. Ever since your original bow broke at Ysgramor's tomb and you were using that stiff imperial bow, I'd figured I-

Aela stops him in his words with a deep kiss, "Thank you."

Rohan looks in her eyes, "You're so damn beautiful." The two decide to go out in the training yard to test the bow. Aela places a steel arrow steady on the bow and then releases, hitting the archery target's bullseye.

"The day I see you miss." said Rohan impressed.

"It's perfect." Said Aela as she examine her new bow some more. Rohan hatches an idea, "You wanna see this old trick I learned when I was a boy." He walks up and stands in front of the target.

"What are you doing?" said Aela.

"Shoot me."

"What!?"

"Shoot me, shoot me with an arrow."

Aela shakes her head, "I don't miss remember."

"I know you don't, that's why I'm going to catch the arrow. I've done this before, I swear."

Aela draws back her bow aiming at Rohan, "I'll kill you if you die!"

"Don't worry I've done this plenty of times."

Aela shoots the arrow. The darting bow soars to Rohan's face but Rohan quickly catches it in a split second. Aela's jaw dropped, she never saw anything like that.

"Your balls are bigger than your brain, you know that." Said Aela walking up to him.

"You might say that, I was actually lying when I said I did this plenty of times. I only did this once and that was when I first learned the trick."

Rohan then pulls Aela closer to him by the big buckle of her belt. "Is it just my balls that are big?" Aela puts her face closer to Rohan's, "I wouldn't just say your balls." As the two begin to kiss, Vilkas comes outside. "Excuse me Harbinger; sorry to disturb but there is a pressing matter I need to discuss with you."

Rohan looked annoyed a little, "Please Vilkas can you spare me with the formalities. I prefer Rohan. Now what is it that you need?"

"Its best that we talk in private."

"Fine, excuse us Aela."

Aela nods and starts practice shooting on her bow, mumbling to herself. Rohan and Vilkas go to Vilkas's room where Farkas was waiting for them.

"Well? What is it?" said Rohan.

"Me and my brother wanted to talk to you about something." Vilkas's voice was a little timid.

"Its…about Kodlak….how you cured him of his beastblood." Said Farkas.

"Yeah so?"

"We want to be cleansed." Said the twins.

"Okay, you wanna be cleansed. I can help you." Said Rohan.

"That's great." Said Farkas, "But, you see...

"What?"

"We want you to be rid of your beast blood as well." Said Vilkas.

Rohan gives a long pause, not sure if he heard them right. "My blood too? Why?"

"We know you're not given into the blood anymore. So we think you should be cured like us." Said Farkas.

Rohan looked at the twins for a moment; he knows there was more to it.

"Okay look." Said Vilkas, "You are the Harbinger now and like Kodlak, you should be clean too. I can tell by looking at you, you want to get rid of it. You know the Hunting Grounds isn't going to be your resting home of choice."

Rohan kept silent, he didn't know what to say or think. "You have the witches head, you have the cure. The only reason why you haven't cured yourself yet is because of Aela." Said Farkas.

"Look! I feel strong. My senses are better than before." Said Rohan.

"Yes, but is your warrior spirit the same?" said Vilkas, "Before you gave into the blood you were already strong. You were doing things most of us hadn't done before."

"We will not want to cure ourselves unless you do it too." Said Farkas. Rohan looked at Farkas and Vilkas again, the brothers were right. Rohan wanted to give up his beastblood after Kodlak was cleansed but he couldn't just give up something that meant dear to Aela. "But…" said Rohan, "But Aela-

"Think for yourself and not Aela for once." Said Vilkas. "We will not make for Ysgramor's tomb until we get an answer."

Rohan went to his quarters and lay on his bed for a bit. He stared at the ceiling thinking remembering Kodlak's words before Rohan left to Glenmoril Cave. _"When you first came in this room, asking to join… I saw…..I saw something mighty. I saw fierceness that I never really saw before, your eyes, the sound of your voice it was like Talos himself was in the room. I saw something in you that I never saw in any Companion." "When I saw you took the beastblood, I couldn't see that glow in your eyes anymore."_

He then remembers Rami's words, _"Just get that filth out of you."_

Rohan then remembers Aela's, _"You became born into the pack. When I became a werewolf….I felt…I felt complete this made me. If Kodlak want some magical mead hall then let him, I'll take the glory of the hunt myself."_

A knock comes at the door. "Who is it?" said Rohan.

"Its Tilma, I have some warm mead for you." Tilma comes in with a tray of Honningbrew Reserve. Rohan had asked her if she can bring him some mead every night to help him sleep. She pours him a mug and hands it to him. "Thank you." Said Rohan as he gulps it down. The warm sugary honey wine warms his body and his muscle relaxes. Tilma watches him drink another cup, "You know mead only numbs it. You have to end it by doing something." She then gets up and leaves. Rohan thinks about what she said and then falls into a deep sleep, dreaming.

His dream was that same recurring nightmare but a little different. He's in Helgen and the black dragon attacks "DOVAHKIIN!" it shouts at him and he falls into the ground but yet he keeps falling into a starry solar sky. He then lands on the ground which looks like he's in a deep mist. Kodlak is standing before him, "Beware the world eater awaits!" Rohan looks up in the sky and hears the thundering shout of the greybeards "DOVAKIIN!" The black dragon the swoops down shouting its firebreath. The flames surround Rohan and he finds himself in a cottage his mother Maesaia is standing in the middle of the fire smiling at him, "Mother! Get out of here!" cries Rohan but she remains still, smiling. The flames burn her skin but she keeps smiling, "You are bless by the Gods Rohan."

"Mother! You need to leave!"

"You are blessed by the Gods." She then burns to ash.

"MOTHER!" cries again Rohan, he turns around and sees a nord woman screaming watching a nord man being stabbed in the back by a thalmor "ULFGAAARD!"

Rohan quickly awakens covered in sweat. "Are you alright?!" said Aela, she was lying next him. "Yes, I'm fine." Said Rohan, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I heard you talking in your sleep so I stayed here to see if you needed anything."

"I'm fine thank you." Said Rohan, "What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn."

Rohan sits at the foot of his bed wearing nothing but deerskin trousers. He thinks for a second and goes to chest at the corner of his room. He pulls a bag out of the chest and places it on the bed. He pulls out what looks like to be heads wrapped in linen.

"What are those!" said Aela startled.

"Aela, do you really wish for the Hunting Grounds to be your resting home?" said Rohan.

"Yes, why wouldn't I want it?"

"What is it that you see in me Aela?" said Rohan.

"What are you getting at?"

"What do you see in me? Was because of the blood that you fallen for me?"

"You came on to me!"

"Aye, I did. But that's because I fell for you and not your beast! But do you love me that same way?"

Aela looked at him in disbelief, "Of course I do!"

Rohan then shows her the witch head, "This is what cured Kodlak of his lycanthropy. I have four of them. One is for Vilkas, the other for Farkas, the third for me and the last one can be for you, if you want it. I'm going back to Ysgramor's tomb with the twins."

Aela face turned red of anger and tears form. "Why are you upset!? I thought you said you loved me even if I didn't have the blood." Snapped Rohan.

"Yes I love you but I'm upset cause that blood in you mean something to me." Tears were now coming down Aela's face.

"What do you mean? Why are you so close to this blood?"

"I'm close cause it was my blood! That blood inside you was mine! I was the one who gave you the blood of the wolf, remember?"

Rohan now understood.

"Rohan I love because of you. How you talk, how you act, how you look. I love all of that about you. You are different than any man I have met. But when I gave you the beast blood, apart of me was inside you. I felt that I was a part you. And now you are going to get rid of it, it feels like I won't be a part of you anymore."

Rohan walks up to Aela staring at her solemnly, he then kisses her passionately. "What makes you think because I won't be a werewolf anymore, you won't be a part of me?" he says with a smile. Aela smiles back at him.

Rohan goes and gets dress for the trip to Ysgramor's tomb. He puts on branded iron armor that had a thick fur cape. He then arms himself with a sword made of silver, (knowing he will have to battle his wolf spirit.) and the shield of Ysgramor. He grabs some health and stamina potions, "I do have an extra witch head left. I'm not saying come with me now but I'm going to leave it here in case you want it."

"Don't worry about me, you do what you have to do." Said Aela. Rohan kisses her on the forehead and goes to Vilkas's room. He sees Vilkas asleep, "Get up and get dress, we are going to the tomb."

Vilkas gets up still slightly sleep, "Yes…Harbinger."

"Wake your brother, we are now leaving now."

Rohan, Vilkas and Farkas ride to Ysgramor's Tomb. It was a cold blizzard night when they came to the frozen burial site. They go into the tomb, still in the shape they left it before. They walk to the Harbinger's room from the short cut passage; the blue flamed fire pit was still there in the middle of the room burning. Rohan handed Vilkas and Farkas a witch head. "Cast it into the fire and prepare yourself."

The three warriors places their hands on the pit, the flames touched them but it did not burn them. "On the count of three." Said Vilkas.

Vilkas: "One."

Farkas: "Two."

Rohan: "THREE!"

They throw the heads in the fire making the blue flames blaze high and windy. The three Companions felt their bodies shake violently as their wolf spirits pull out of them. They felt like the life was being sucked out of them, as they screamed from the pain. They finally let go but their wolf spirits pounced on them. Farkas draws his greatsword quickly but not quick enough as his ghost beast knocks him to the ground biting him. Vilkas kept blocking the bite attacks from his wolf spirit but it does little as the beast powers over him and bites him on the arm and then again the leg. Rohan blocks an attack from his and then counters back. But his wolf spirit then claws him on the face leaving a scratch on his cheek. "SU GRAH DUN!" shouts Rohan he slices at the wolf but the wolf kept attacking, biting when it got the chance. Farkas does a mighty swing with his greatsword hitting his wolf spirit hard, he hits it again harder. The wolf beast disappears. Vilkas counter when he could but the wolf kept besting him, the wolf spirit takes a quick strike in the face making it wine a bit and then gets angrier. The wolf begins to pounce on Vilkas but as it pounces Farkas comes and cuts it in half, making the ghost disappear. "Thank you brother." Said Vilkas. "YOL TOOR!" shouts Rohan still in battle. "Our Harbinger needs help!" says Farkas.

The twins quickly rush over to aid. Rohan bashes the wolf with his shield. The wolf then bites at him. Farkas and Vilkas then gang up on the wolf spirit and so does Rohan. They finally kill it and it disappears. Rohan was out of breath and so were the twins. "Here" Said Rohan handing the brothers both a stamina and health potion. "Thanks." Said the twins. They all drink the potions down and their energy returns.

"How do you feel?" said Rohan.

"I feel great. A lot of aches vanish that I never knew I had." Said Vilkas, "I can think clearer now, I can't smell your heart like I used to do but I feel great!"

"I feel how a warrior should feel!" said Farkas stretching his back.

"What about you?" said Vilkas.

Rohan felt great, he felt like his old self again, his mind felt clear and less thick. "Morokei!" said Rohan, his mind returning to the dovah speech he almost forgot.

The three head back to Jorrvaskr to see Aela showing off her game she hunted. She killed three bears, two sabers and five elks.

"All done by that bow Huntress?" said Torvar.

"That's a very nice bow you have Aela, is it made out of ebony?" asked Ria. Aela turns around to see Rohan, Farkas and Vilkas return. "Brothers! You came just in time to see my today's catch." The twins hug Aela and go see what we she caught. Aela looks at Rohan, staring into his eyes that returned bright blue again and not the grayish blue. She puts her hand on his scared cheek, feeling the three small vertical scratches with her thumb. "Your wolf spirit?"

"Out of me for good." Said Rohan.

"I'm glad you did this for yourself." Said Aela.

"And I'm glad you accepted it." Said Rohan. The two then hug.

Word from the writer: Okay that's it! That was the final chapter for The Blood but please keep following me if you already are. There are some more stories for Rohan. I have the Dragonborn prophecy to do, the civil war, Dawnguard and even his origin. Also many more so keep reading. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and give me some things I need to improve on. Also some any ideas I can put in with Rohan's story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
